Un funeral de muerte
by Angron11
Summary: Konoha, un mundo en paz. Todos deberían de sonreír. Pero la repentina muerte de alguien atrae la atención de todos... algunos para llorar, otras para lamentar no haberlo matado ellas. AU, Narusaku, Jiratsuna, MinaKushi, ObiRin. Oneshot


Un funeral de muerte

 **Buenas! Aquí os presento un pequeño oneshot que se me ocurrió hace unos días. Tenía mono de una historia de jiraiya y Naruto, un calentamiento antes del fic largo de estos dos ("las aventuras de Ero gennin y Ero sennin", pronto en sus mejores perfiles), y me apetecía también meter a Kushina ahí. Y ya puestos, decidí usar el universo alterno, ese mundo donde nadie ha muerto y todos son completamente felices. Aunque puede que os entristezca algo de aquí, solo diré eso...**

 **En fin, disfrutadlo, nos leemos!**

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

- ** _aaaaaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

RENUNCIA A DERECHOS. A veces me pregunto, ¿estará kishimoto por aquí con un perfil anónimo, escribiendo historias de Naruto? Quizás incluso no tenga éxito, y la gente le ponga reviews diciendo que sus personajes son puro oop y que su naruhina es pura mierda, no como el de boruto… Charles Chaplin se presentó a un concurso de imitadores de famosos haciendo de si mismo y quedó tercero, no sería tan raro. En fin, disculpad este momento, Naruto no me pertenece, Naruto le pertenece a masashi kishimoto y se lo folla cuando quiere.

* * *

Otoño, konohagakure no sato. La aldea oculta de la hoja ostenta el poder en el continente shinobi, un continente en paz. El gran sueño de cada kage, de cada hombre, de cada mujer y niño, se ha cumplido. La profecía del gran sapo es una realidad, ya no hay guerra, todos dialogan y resuelven sus problemas pacíficamente. Y eso apenas dieciocho años después la última. Todo debería de ser felicidad, cada persona debería de estar de celebración, pero en una sala de konoha, el ambiente es tétrico, terrible. Se trata de una sala amplia, de paredes en un amarillo apagado. En decenas de sillas plegables de madera y rodeados de coronas de flores, muchas personas contemplan un punto fijo del lugar. Todos visten de negro, todos muestran emociones contenidas, ya sea de dolor o de rabia. Y, junto a un atril en un altar, iluminado por un foco, se encuentra la causa de todo. Un ataúd cerrado, de color negro uniforme con rebordes metálicos. Y sobre él, una foto, una de un hombre entrado en la vejez, con una larga melena blanca y una expresión sonriente, levantando el pulgar hacia el fotógrafo. Una foto del gran jiraiya, el gama sennin, el sannin más risueño e inquieto. Y el mayor superpervertido del mundo shinobi.

-Hermanos de konoha…- expuso Naruto desde su atril, visiblemente emocionado. Vestía una yukata negra que contrastaba con su pelo rubio y sus ojos azules, y aparentaba agotamiento y pesar. Incluso miraba al horizonte cada cierto tiempo, como ido. El ojiazul enfocó sus ojos sobre el público: pudo ver a godaime hokage, Óbito uchiha, destacando con su sombrero rojo, junto a su mujer embaraza, Rin uchiha. A su lado, un extraordinariamente afectado kakashi lloraba a moco tendido, consolado por un tenso yamato. Era difícil ver así a kakashi, la muerte del autor de su saga de novelas favoritas, sobre todo sin completar el último volumen, le había golpeado tan fuerte que ahora estaba deshecho, imposibilitado para nada más que llorar. Pudo distinguir también a su gran amigo, Sasuke uchiha, redimido y de nuevo en su aldea gracias al rubio junto a su flamante novia, Karin uzumaki, y su hermano readmitido como un héroe tras desvelarse su servicio por la hoja, Itachi uchiha; a Shikamaru Nara junto a su prometida Sabaku no Temari; a Ino con su adorado e inexpresivo novio Sai… aunque lo que más le llamó la atención fue la primera fila. Sentadas con sus vestidos negros y una expresión que podría matar a kaguya ototsuki, junto a un temeroso yondaime hokage que solo le faltaba no respirar, Tsunade Senju, Kushina Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno le observaban en silencio… un silencio mortal que le obligó a tragar grueso y centrarse en el discurso. Joder, la que le esperaba en casa… de nuevo.- Estamos aquí reunidos para homenajear a un gran hombre, a un shinobi de reputación intachable…- Todas las mujeres del lugar tosieron al unísono, claramente disconformes. Vale, quizás debería de haber usado otra introducción.-

…Ero sannin puede que no fuese el mejor ninja… se enteró del uso del **kage bunshin** para aprender más rápido hace escasamente unos meses, durante la gran batalla para acabar con madara y liberar a los biju... nos habríamos ahorrado muchas semanas sin progresos dattebayo… y siempre le atrapaban cuando espiaba las aguas termales a pesar de tener un jutsu de invisibilidad gracias a los sapos… Ni el más inteligente… por favor, eso ni por asomo, casi me captura akatsuki tras engatusarle con una prostituta. Pero era un hombre valiente. Valiente y divertido, un padrino perfecto, aún con sus rarezas. Yo estuve con él viajando desde los trece años, pude conocerle bien… Todavía recuerdo el inicio de nuestro viaje… era un gran día, estaba emocionado, ¡iba a entrenar con el sabio pervertido, un ninja legendario que me enseñaría a controlar el chakra del zorro! Recuerdo que kaa chan y Tou chan estaban nerviosos, aunque el que más afectado estaba era jiraiya. En un principio parecía tranquilo, incluso contento por compartir ese viaje conmigo, pero habló algo en privado con kaa chan y estuvo nervioso durante horas… supongo que sería por lo largo del viaje, dattebayo…- empezó a cavilar el rubio, mientras Kushina se retorcía llevada por el odio en su silla. Oh si, recordaba ese momento como si hubiesen pasado cuatro días en lugar de cuatro años…

(Flashback inicia)

En las puertas de la aldea, cuatro personas se encontraban reunidas. Una era un niño de trece años de pelo rubio, vestido con un llamativo chandal naranja que su madre no había conseguido que tirase a la basura por mucho que discutiesen. Frente a él, dos hombres de gran altura, uno de pelo rubio algo largo y revuelto vestido con la capa del legendario yondaime hokage, y otro de pelo blanco vestido con un traje de batalla rojo y verde oscuro, observaban la situación con una mueca asustada, procurando no mezclarse en todo lo que estaba pasando. Porque la cuarta figura, una mujer vestida con un vestido verde de mangas blancas, de cuerpo curvilíneo y ojos violetas acompañando a una larga melena roja, se encontraba literalmente aterrorizando al pobre niño, su hijo, aunque lo hacía por una razón muy importante.

-Escúchame bien dattebane…- comenzó a decir la fémina, con una mirada de ira tan ferviente que hasta heló la sangre del biju de nueve colas sellado en el chico.- debes de proteger la reputación shinobi a cualquier precio, porque jiraiya es demasiado despreocupado, ¡no se te ocurra imitar su mal comportamiento!

-Kushina chan, le estás asustando…- dijo Minato, también aterrorizado.

-¡más me vale! ¿Qué haremos si aprende algún juego pervertido de jiraiya? Mi bebé es muy inocente, dattebane…

-Kushina, tranquila, si se descontrola te prometo que lo enviaré al monte myoboku, no hace falta que lo amenaces…- intentó salvar a su pobre ahijado el peliblanco. Craso error… sobre todo porque la reacción de la uzumaki fue muy inquietante.

-Tienes razón jiraiya… quizás me estoy excediendo, seguro que estaréis muy bien y no pasara nada malo…- declaró la pelirroja, calmándose de golpe. Jiraiya no entendió el gesto, pero Minato si, y de inmediato tragó hondo. Solo ponía ese gesto cuando estaba planeando descuartizar a un enemigo.- ¿te importa venir un poco para que hablemos en privado? Tengo que decirte un par de cosas sobre las alergias de mi sochi…

-¿tengo alergias?- preguntó el rubio menor, totalmente confundido.

-Si, al alcohol, el tabaco y las drogas, si las tomas te mueres… jiraiya, acompáñame…- El sannin obedeció sin saber muy bien a qué atenerse… a ver, dudaba de que fuese a matarle, no había hecho nada malo… no había vuelto a llevar a Naruto a sus investigaciones sobre su libro, ni criticado más los guisos de la ojivioleta… a priori no había peligro… Iluso de él, porque en cuanto salieron de la vista del uzumaki menor, las cadenas de diamantina de Kushina hicieron acto de presencia… concretamente una tomándole de la pechera y elevándolo como un pelele mientras el resto le amenazaban como aguijones.- Escúchame bien, viejo verde… solo he accedido a este viaje porque Minato se ha empeñado en que le vendrá bien a mi niño y ambos se han confabulado contra mí, pero no voy a permitir que viajes sin advertirte… - Kushina acercó el rostro de Jiraiya al suyo mientras el peliblanco sudaba frío. Joder, ya Tsunade le había amenazado de muerte si Naruto volvía… jiraiyizado… pero lo de esta mujer estaba pasando al siguiente nivel. Al menos Tsuna no lo elevó por los aires… solo reventó una pared cercana de un puñetazo, algo mucho menos agresivo.- Te lo voy a decir una sola vez, para que prestes atención… como perviertas a mi sochi, te mato. Te destrozo. Te pongo los huevos de corbata. Mi bebé empieza este viaje inocente y virgen, y, como no vuelva exactamente igual, te juro que te meto una de estas cadenas por el culo y te manejo como un muñeco de ventrílocuo, ¿te ha quedado claro?- los mechones de pelo de la uzumaki flotaban en el aire como las nueve colas del kiuby, sus ojos brillaban con un toque sádico, y le sonreía con un aire de locura… jiraiya no había estado tan asustado en su vida. Tras asentir con un tono azul en su piel, la pelirroja bajó al sannin y aparentó una total normalidad, volviendo donde estaban su marido y su hijo, y encontrándose una agradable sorpresa.- ¡Mini yo!- saludó con alegría al ver a una chica pelirrosada hablando con el uzumaki menor para despedirse de él, obteniendo un notable sonrojo de la haruno. Demonios, esa mujer la adoraba…

(Fin del flashback)

-… y ese día descubrí que soy alérgico al tabaco y a las drogas, como me dijo kaa chan.- continuaba Naruto, saliendo Kushina de sus recuerdos para negar con la cabeza mirando al suelo… igual de cabezahueca que siempre. Pero debía de centrarse, solo de recordar ese día la furia inundaba sus entrañas, pero debía de contenerse… Tsunade lo había ordenado, y la pelirroja entendía el motivo.- Pero, dejando de un lado eso, Ero sennin y yo recorrimos el mundo entero. Me compró mi chandal nuevo, me llevó a ver lugares únicos, me enseñó el **rasengan** … y por eso me sorprendió tanto su muerte. Todo ocurrió en el viaje de vuelta… al principio se levantó esa mañana como si nada, incluso aprovechó para llevarme a unas aguas termales mixtas. Recuerdo nuestra última conversación mientras él tomaba notas mirando a un grupo de mujeres cercanas… me preguntó si estaba nervioso por volver, y le confesé que si, sobre todo porque al fin podría tener una cita con cierta chica tras estar tanto tiempo contándole mis aventuras por carta… recuerdo su cara de emoción, con lágrimas en sus ojos al enterarse de eso, sobre todo cuando le dije que le había contado a Sakura chan cada detalle de nuestros viajes… nuestras aventuras, sus investigaciones, como me había usado para inspirarse en su nuevo icha icha… y que ella me había dicho en la última que nos estaría esperando en la entrada de la aldea con Kaa chan y baa chan para darnos la bienvenida, especialmente a él. Que querían hablar con Ero sennin…

-Y el muy desgraciado se escapó…- murmuró Tsunade, rechinando los dientes para evitar interrumpir el discurso de su nieto en todo menos en la sangre.

-Puede que tantas alegrías le pasasen facturas dattebayo… el caso es que el médico dijo que murió de terror por un estado de pánico repentino. No os describiré nada de eso, prefiero quedarme con lo bonito del viaje… las experiencias, las nuevas amistades que siempre guardaré en el corazón…- Sakura carraspeó con fuerza en ese instante mientras la vena de su frente se hinchaba como nunca. Naruto palideció al ver a su amada ojijade tan enfadada… aún, por lo que intentó contentarla.- nuevas amistades que por supuesto habría conocido de diferente manera si hubiese sabido del amor de Sakura chan antes… ¡amor completamente correspondido, lo vuelvo a declarar delante de todos! Si lo hubiese sabido antes no me habría prometido con Shizuka, la princesa de la Villa nadhesiko, y nos habríamos ahorrado ese conflicto institucional con su aldea que casi provoca la guerra mundial tras romper el compromiso… Ni me habría acostado con Shion, suma sacerdotisa del país del demonio, quedándonos sin sus predicciones de futuro como venganza por abandonarla allí… ni tampoco con Kurotsuchi, nieta del grandioso onoki, que en su oceánica bondad ha decidido perdonarme la vida y no atacar konoha a cambio de no volver a pisar el territorio de su aldea jamás… ni tampoco con Konan de akatsuki, causando esa guerra civil en ame entre leales a madara y a Nagato… ni tampoco con…

Minato negó mirando al suelo, avergonzado como nunca, mientras Tsunade, Kushina y Sakura comenzaban a respirar pesadamente y a envolver el lugar de un pesado instinto asesino. Entre que su hijo no era muy bueno dando discursos fuera del campo de batalla, y que se estaba poniendo claramente nervioso ante la hostilidad que empezaba a emanar de su abuela oficiosa, su madre y su novia… aunque, en este último caso, entendía que su hijo estuviese aterrado, ni tan siquiera él se había atrevido a salir al rescate del uzumaki menor ante la posibilidad de que esas tres banshees se fijasen en él… ah no, prefería volver al papeleo de kage. Joder, con lo fácil que lo tenía su hijo para presentarlo bonito. Durante su viaje, a pesar de que su entrenamiento había sido desastroso, había logrado junto a jiraiya lo imposible: La Paz Mundial. Padrino y ahijado habían convencido a cada nación de cooperar, incluso a onoki a pesar del… incidente… Incluso esos líos de falsas habían sido beneficiosos: la aldea nadhesiko, a pesar de intentar matar a Naruto por ser un, citando textualmente, "machote patriarcal necesitado de machete", había colaborado activamente en el fin de akatsuki; Shion había revelado la identidad de madara como quien movía los hilos en deferencia a su gran amor rubio, aunque también que le deseaba una muerte agónica por no quedarse con ella en el país del demonio; y Konan había devuelto a itachi a konoha tras redimir a akatsuki por amor a Naruto, quitándole a Madara su principal arma… Demonios, su hijo con solo diecisiete años había estado con decenas de mujeres ahora que lo pensaba, sentía una mezcla de envidia y orgullo… aunque jamás podría decírselo, tenía que estar callado para que Kushina no reparase en él y le preguntase por su propio viaje con jiraiya cuando fue gennin… por favor que no preguntase, por favor que no preguntase…

-… ¡y lo del accidente con mi prima Karin no fue culpa mía! ¡Nadie nos dijo que éramos primos, si lo hubiese sabido no nos habríamos acostado, fue un problema de información dattebayo!- mientras Minato temblaba al imaginarse a su esposa averiguando porque Mei terumi y él se conocían desde antes de ser novios y por qué esa mujer fría con todos se sonrojaba al verle, Naruto continuó desesperado su discurso, sudando la gota gorda tras ver cómo Tsunade activaba el byakugou, a Kushina le flotaban los mechones de cabello y Sakura partía el asidero de su silla de madera furia… eso sin contar que su prima estaba completamente roja mirando al suelo por la vergüenza y Sasuke estaba siendo agarrado del brazo itachi para que no saltase a asesinar a su mejor amigo… El rubio iba a continuar poniendo clavos a su propio ataúd cuando, de pronto, sus ojos se tornaron carmesí y sus rasgos se animalizaron. Kurama no kitsune, que había trabado amistad con su jinchuriki durante el viaje, salía al rescate. Aunque también le motivaba el egoísmo: como el rubio siguiese hablando, esas tres le matarían… y al biju con él.- **Bueno… y tras el que seguramente será el peor epitafio de la historia, pongo fin al discurso… el gaki manifiesta su profundo pesar por la muerte de su maestro y su aún más profundo arrepentimiento por su vida de pervertido, y ruega arrastrándose cual gusano el perdón de su novia, a la cual ama cada minuto de su patética existencia… pasaremos a dar las ofrendas florales antes del entierro de jiraiya…**

Todos asintieron, agradeciendo el final de esa rocambolesca historia del héroe del mundo, para luego disponerse en fila para presentar sus respetos. Las reacciones del público eran extrañas, normalmente las mujeres lloran en un funeral y los hombres observan, pero aquí era al revés. Cada hombre del lugar sollozaba a moco tendido, pensando en que, con la muerte de jiraiya, se les iba un gran amigo… y la saga del icha icha quedaría inconclusa, ya no sabrían si Murasaki saldría de esa relación tóxica con hatsumoto… Kakashi incluso se abrazó entre llantos al ataúd gritando que le enterrasen con el sannin, debiendo de ser apartado por unos avergonzados Minato y Óbito mientras Rin negaba con vergüenza. En cambio, las mujeres del lugar, en su mayoría, no lloraban… maldecían por lo bajo. Y lo hacían porque habrían deseado matarlo ellas. Jiraiya era famoso por tener vetada la entrada a cada local de aguas termales mixtas y ser el autor de la saga de novelas pornográficas que tenía a solteros tan atractivos como el gran kakashi hatake más ocupado de leer que de atender a las mujeres… y a no solteros, todavía se recordaba en konoha el intento de magnicidio que protagonizó la esposa del difunto sandaime hokage tras encontrar uno de esos libros en su mesilla de noche. Y para todo ello se había inspirado espiando mujeres desnudas en las aguas termales, y describiéndolas después al detalle para horror de las féminas.

Si. Cada mujer de konoha tenía cuentas pendientes con ese pervertido, y ahora se quedaban sin ajustarlas. Aunque las más cabreadas sin duda eran las tres mujeres que ahora rodeaban al uzumaki menor con el ceño fruncido mientras Naruto ofrecía un ramo de flores sobre la lápida del sannin y sudaba frío. Las tres guardaban en común una razón para querer asesinar al peliblanco: el pervertir a Naruto. Las mayores se lo habían avisado, joder que si lo habían hecho. Como Naruto se convierta en ti, te castramos. Creyeron que con eso bastaría, pero no fue así. El ojiazul salió de konoha sin un ápice de perversión, inocente, risueño, más centrado en el ramen y en aprender técnicas shinobi alucinantes que en perseguir faldas… y volvió convertido en un pervertido a la altura de jiraiya. El sannin había creado una versión perfecta de si mismo, un auténtico conquistador famoso en el mundo entero por tres cosas: comer ramen como un loco, no rendirse jamás para defender al débil… y por haber bajado las bragas a medio continente. En cierta manera era lógico: rubio, ojos azules, sonrisa deslumbrante heredada de madre, constitución fuerte heredada de su padre y mejorada con el senjutsu, bondadoso… pero jiraiya había influido. MUCHÍSIMO. Sakura le había narrado entre ataques de celos a Kushina y Tsunade cada detalle del viaje, cavando la tumba del sannin. Y el que en su lápida no hubiese un nombre sino una frase acrecentó la ira de las féminas presentes… en blanco sobre el negro mármol se leía "desde aquí te veo las bragas".

-Sakura chaaaan, te juro que solo te quiero a ti, y que lo he hecho desde siempre… si hubiese sabido antes que tú también me amabas me habría mantenido virgen para ti dattebayo, solo intenté pasar página creyendo que tú amabas a Sasuke…- intentó arrastrase el rubio ante su novia, mientras la ojijade miraba para otro lado furiosa y Tsunade y Kushina observaban de fondo con el ceño fruncido. Ah, y Minato seguía mimetizándose con el ambiente entre sudores fríos.

-Ya… - repuso entre dientes Sakura, deseando asfixiar a su novio ahí mismo.- Como sigas hablando te mato, que bastante he tenido en el entierro… asqueroso baka hentai…

Y eso que realmente no quería matarlo… sobre todo porque, como comenzase a golpearle, se le unirían su maestra y su suegra y no pararían hasta dejarlo más tonto de lo que ya era. En el fondo, sabía que no podía culpar al rubio: cuando el ojiazul se pasó toda la academia detrás de ella, ella le despreció una y otra vez en favor de Sasuke. Y luego, cuando el pelinegro abandonó la aldea, cometió la estupidez de hacerle prometer que le traería de vuelta aún sabiendo que él la amaba. Era una niñata estúpida, que no tenía claro nada en la vida. Comenzó a replantearse sus sentimientos cuando le vio partir para ese largo viaje con jiraiya. Ya desde antes se había acercado al uzumaki inconscientemente… Ella había construido un muro a su alrededor tras perder a Sasuke, se había intentado aislar, y Naruto se había encargado de derribarlo a base de pura persistencia. Cada día había estado con ella, ofreciéndola alguna travesura para enfurecería y por tanto distraerla, alguna broma para hacerla reír, un hombro para llorar… y, sin darse cuenta la haruno, se había vuelto imprescindible en su vida. Así que no había podido contenerse a la hora de despedirse, y se había presentado en la puerta de la aldea deseando pedirle al uzumaki que se quedase con ella.

Pero no pudo hacerlo… quizás fue por miedo, por orgullo… quién sabe. No le pidió quedarse, y se convenció a si misma de que nada cambiaría al verlo partir. Pensó que podía relajarse, poner en orden sus ideas y que Naruto seguiría solo. Ilusa, ¿Cómo no iba a tener a una mujer detrás alguien tan especial como Naruto? El problema fue que no fue una sola, cómo pasó en konoha con hinata… fueron decenas. Cientos. MILES. Naruto, tan baka como siempre, le contaba en las cartas que se enviaban cada día como conocía a una y otra chica, sin darse cuenta del efecto que tenían esas noticias en la ojijade. Primero ira, luego rencor, y luego dolor. Su mejor amiga lo resumió en una palabra: celos. Y, aunque la pelirrosada reaccionó con burlas al principio, después comenzó a preguntarse si era cierto. ¿Sentía algo por Naruto? Se volvía a intentar convencer de que no, pero, cada vez que llegaban rumores de una nueva conquista célebre del rubio, como la princesas Koyuki de la nieve y Sara de roran, la ojijade destrozaba media aldea. Y, cuando Sasuke regresó a la aldea junto a su hermano tras disolverse akatsuki gracias al rubio, ya redimido y dispuesto a comenzar de cero, Sakura lo tuvo claro. Amaba al uzumaki, tanto que incluso rechazó al uchiha cuando le pidió ser su pareja. Cierto es que casi lo destroza todo el que ese asqueroso pervertido de pelo blanco hubiese prometido a traición a su Naruto con Shizuka de la Villa nadhesiko, encima una mujer muy parecida a ella solo que con más pecho y pintas de buscona arrastrada; pero la haruno no se dio por vencida. Salió a su encuentro y le confesó su amor tras encontrarlo en el país del hierro, aún temiendo que Naruto en serio amase a esa mujer. Pero ese rubio declaró que solo la amaba a ella. Rompió el compromiso y se juraron amor eterno en ese momento, y ahora era un novio atento, cariñoso, la hacía muy feliz, aunque tuviese ganas de asesinarlo cada vez que tenía noticias de su… historial…

-E.. está bien, Sakura chan…- contestó un abatido Naruto, que se temía que iba a estar a palo seco meses. Si él solo era simpático con las chicas, no hacía nada para buscarse esa fama de ligón…

-Eso, mejor calladito sochi…- añadió Kushina, observando a su hijo con tal furia que Naruto tuvo que tragar hondo. Si su novia era celosa, su madre era aún peor… solo había aceptado a Sakura, a la que siempre había preferido como novia de su bebé. Como para no hacerlo: aplicada, guapísima, y muy responsable. Ah, y con la fuerza y el carácter para quitarle esas manías de pervertido a coscorrón limpio cuando ella no pudiese.- Bueno chicos, nos despedimos aquí…- anunció, juntándose a ella Sakura y Tsunade.

-¿A dónde vais kaa chan?

-Las mujeres de konoha queremos celebrar que ya no tendremos a ese pervertido espiando…- declaró Tsunade con una sonrisa intrigante.- Así que hemos decidido bañarnos todas juntas en las aguas termales…

-… si, todas sin ropa en el mismo lugar…- añadió Sakura con un suspiro, arqueando una ceja Minato.

-… seremos tantas que seguramente tendremos que abrazarnos unas a otras para entrar allí…- sentenció Kushina, temblándole el labio a Minato mientras se imaginaba el paisaje. Era un hecho, Jiraiya volvía un pervertido a cada alumno suyo. Y Minato era incapaz de dejar pasar esa oportunidad, aunque antes habló Naruto.

-Pero eso será muy incómodo dattebayo, es mucho mejor tener espacio para tumbarse, ¿no sería mejor que…?- el rubio no pudo seguir hablando, puesto que su propio padre le interrumpió tapándole la boca.

-Si quieres puedo acompañarte, Kushina chan…- el namikaze estaba casi derritiéndose solo de pensar en conseguir una hermanita para Naruto, pero entonces su mujer decidió corregir ese hábito pervertido que estaba volviendo a surgir tras años combatiéndolo. El espíritu de jiraiya era como un virus…

-No, es solo para chicas…- comentó la pelirroja con una sonrisa, para luego entrecerrar los ojos mirando a su esposo.- …tú mejor ve pensando bien en el viaje que hiciste con jiraiya cuando eras gennin, que tengo preguntas que hacerte… sobre todo sobre esos meses de investigación en kiri…- Minato palideció de golpe mientras las mujeres se dirigían a las aguas termales, viendo su peor pesadilla hacerse realidad. Iba a estar a palo seco meses…

-Bueno Tou chan…- declaró Naruto cuando vio que el trío de mujeres se había ido.- Al fin ha terminado todo…

-Si… no le vuelvo a hacer un favor a jiraiya…- suspiró el derrotado exhokage.

-Ni yo dattebayo, Sakura chan me va a matar en cuanto me atrape a solas… ¿te apetece ramen?- Minato asintió, dirigiéndose con su hijo hacía el ichiraku, aunque una duda rondó al uzumaki menor.- ¿crees que le descubrirán algún día?

-No creo que sea tan estúpido, supongo que se habrá encerrado en el monte myoboku y no volverá a salir de ahí… por su bien…

Porque si, todo lo acontecido esa mañana era un montaje. El sabio pervertido no había muerto, no al menos sin completar su último icha icha, su obra maestra. No, todo era una treta para escapar de las garras de las mujeres de konoha, sobre todo de esas tres arpías. Cierto es que, cuando su ingenuo alumno le reveló que le contaba todo a su Sakura chan en las cartas TODO lo que hacían en sus aventuras, su corazón se detuvo unos instantes. Preguntó con terror "todo… ¿todo?" Incluyendo ese último "todo" las conquistas amorosas del rubio, las investigaciones donde le llevaba de ayudante, los consejos sobre seducción… Y, cuando el ojiazul asintió sin saber bien lo que había hecho mal, el privilegiado cerebro de jiraiya solo halló una solución que evitase esa tortura que le esperaba a las puertas de la aldea: fingir su propia muerte. Sobornó a un médico para que certificase su muerte y así Tsuna no sospechase, contrató el sepelio, obligó a sus alumnos a encubrirle, ¡incluso compró una lápida con esa brillante frase final! Y luego, había estado observando desde la lejanía cómo funcionaba su plan. La verdad es que se sintió un poco mal por kakashi, el pobre había quedado muy afectado tras su muerte… aunque le añadió mucha veracidad a su muerte fingida… la veracidad que le quitó su estúpido alumno con ese epitafio sobre sus conquistas sexuales coronado con ese incidente incestuoso…

Pero ahora veía que todo había salido bien. Había colado, nadie le buscaba, ahora podía cambiar de identidad y comenzar una nueva y pervertida vida lejos de konoha. Quizás cerca de esa villa nadhesiko llena de Amazonas... Estaba a punto de hacerlo, en serio… pero entonces oyó lo de las aguas termales. Joder, su puñetero sueño, TODAS LAS MUJERES DE KONOHA DESNUDAS EN EL AGUA. Tan mojadas, tan juntas que sus pechos se rozarían, abrazándose, quizás contactando sus labios… Kami santo, ¡tenía que ir allí! Esa escena sería la fuente de inspiración que necesitaba para terminar su último icha icha, "Amor furtivo", una historia sobre un brillante ninja rubio que recorría el mundo buscando la paz y acababa acostándose con cada mujer atractiva que se le cruzaba. Cierto era que su principal fuente de inspiración, ese rubio irresistible para las mujeres gracias a su calidez y honradez, había dejado de ser útil desde que había empezado a salir con su amor eterno de ojos jade, pero ahora tenía la forma de concluir el libro. Si, Aruton llegaría al palacio de la emperatriz Akuras y allí se encontraría con cada mujer de la novela, iniciando una gran orgía final en los baños de la grandiosa dirigente. Ya había llegado a los baños cubierto con su jutsu de invisibilidad, con su bloc de notas en mano, pero el vapor no le permitía ver bien. Solo notaba risas femeninas y algunas siluetas. Se acercaría más, pero se pondría en peligro, quizás lo mejor era irse. Era demasiado riesgo...

-Oh Tsunade sama, ¿es cierto que sus pechos son naturales?- preguntó una voz que de inmediato el sannin reconoció como la de Kushina. Arqueó una ceja, parándose en su huida… necesitaba saber esa respuesta.

-Por supuesto chiquilla, puedes tocar para comprobarlo…- Jiraiya se olvidó de respirar tras oír a su gran amor contestar ESO.- Yo tocaré también las tuyas, así puedo comparar… por cierto, tienes unos labios muy… carnosos… a veces me pregunto cómo sería besarlos…

-Puede hacerlo si lo desea, Tsunade sama…- añadió Sakura con una voz suave.- Quizás puedan luego enseñarme a mi, soy tan inexperta e inocente en estas cosas, tendría que obedecer cada orden que me diesen…- esto último lo dijo entre suspiros, provocando un bote en el peliblanco. A la mierda la discreción, tenía que ver eso COMO FUESE. Se acercó con todo el sigilo que pudo, babeando, saboreando el momento… pero no se encontró lo que esperaba. Si, el lugar estaba lleno de mujeres, todas ellas hermosas… y vestidas… y armadas. Y bloqueando las posibles vías de escape. Menos mal que no le podían ver…

-Chicas, le hemos atrapado… tenía razón Tsunade sama… si fingíamos que nos habíamos tragado su muerte falsa, aparecería él solo y nos ahorraría semanas de búsqueda.- gritó Sakura con una sonrisa cruel, mientras Jiraiya se quedaba congelado. ¿Cómo que atrapado? ¿A quién? A él desde luego que no, no podían verle… pero de inmediato, una red cayó sobre el, tirándole al suelo e impidiéndole moverse.

-Ya sabía yo que su jutsu de invisibilidad no evitaría ver su silueta entre el vapor dattebane…- reveló la uzumaki con una sonrisa triunfal, palideciendo el sannin. Joder, no había caído en eso… todas las mujeres allí presentes procedieron a rodearle con un gesto sádico. Pudo distinguir a Tsume inuzuka y su hija, a Ino yamanaka y su madre, a las jóvenes hyuuga… a todas las había espiado alguna vez. Aunque lo que más le aterrorizó fue ver a la novia de su discípulo tronando sus nudillos con una siniestra sonrisa, preparando su venganza por pervertir a su novio… junto a la mujer de su otro discípulo con su pelo flotando en nueve mechones, sedienta de sangre por pervertir a su bebé… y las dos escoltando a su amada Tsuna con su byakugou no in activado.

-Jiraiya… vamos a hablar de mi nieto y tus… enseñanzas…- declaró la ojimiel con una sonrisa sádica. Y así, queridos lectores, fue como jiraiya sufrió la peor paliza de su vida. No murió, Tsunade le quería demasiado como para matarle… pero no lo suficiente como para no romperle cada hueso del cuerpo. Moraleja: no podemos luchar contra nuestra propia naturaleza.

* * *

 **Y fin. Si, no quiero nada a jiraiya (mentira, es mi pj favorito del Naruto canónico), no le he permitido morir y librarse de la paliza que le deben Sakura, Tsunade y Kushina por pervertir al rubio... bueno, y ya puestos, presentó la idea: ¿que cojones esperaban al enviarlo de viaje con jiraiya? Lo raro es que no haya vuelto con un bebé en brazos XD**

 **Como veis, Naruto se acabo pervirtiendo, aunque ya está con Sakura y su madre no le tendrá que lobotomizar. Me encanta poner un NaruSaku con un Minakushi, ¿no os parecen la familia perfecta? Y ya puestos meter un ObiRin, un JiraTsuna... todos somos felices aquí xD.**

 **En fin, espero que os haya gustado, un saludo y ya nos leeremos en el resto de historias!**


End file.
